gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Packages
Hidden Packages are collectibles in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The collection of hidden packages in the series is considered a side quest of sorts as the player is given the opportunity to amass rewards by collecting as many of these pickups as possible. However, hidden packages are typically placed in concealed locations or hard-to-reach places, making the task of collecting them fairly difficult. In each game they appear in, there tends to be a total of 100 hidden packages scattered (only 15 in GTA V). The packages are also cosmetically different in each appearance: Hiddenpackage-GTA3.jpg|In GTA III, hidden packages appear as spinning white bundles of unknown content. Hiddenpackage-GTAVC.jpg|In GTA Vice City, hidden packages appear as spinning green "tiki statues". HiddenPackage-GTAA.png|In GTA Advance, hidden packages appear as yellow bundles encircled by a red circular border. Grand Theft Auto Advance 02.png|Mike standing beside a hidden package in-game in GTA Advance. Hiddenpackage-GTALCS.jpg|In GTA Liberty City Stories, hidden packages appear as large spinning keychains fashioned as hands in a sign of the horns gesture. HiddenPackage GTAV.jpg|In GTA V, the hidden packages appears as briefcases. Rewards In GTA III, collecting each hidden package awards the player $1,000, while following games only award $100. Special rewards are also offered for finding each tenth hidden package, and a large monetary reward is provided upon collecting all packages. Due to the benefits of collecting hidden packages, it is considered advantageous to the player as they will have immediate access to crucial weapons and pickups, as opposed to having to go to individual pickup locations or spend money at a weapons shop to obtain often costly weaponry and equipment. Collecting all hidden packages is also a requirement for 100% completion of each game. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Uzi * 30 Packages: Grenades * 40 Packages: Shotgun * 50 Packages: Body Armor * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails * 70 Packages: AK-47 * 80 Packages: Sniper Rifle * 90 Packages: M16 * 100 Packages: Rocket Launcher and $1,000,000 ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * 10 Packages: Body Armor * 20 Packages: Chainsaw * 30 Packages: Colt Python * 40 Packages: Flamethrower * 50 Packages: Combat Sniper * 60 Packages: Minigun * 70 Packages: Rocket Launcher * 80 Packages: Sea Sparrow spawns in the rear side of the Vercetti Estate. * 90 Packages: Rhino spawn on Fort Baxter Air Base. * 100 Packages: Hunter spawns on the Fort Baxter Air Base as well as the helipad next to Lance Vance's house in Ocean Beach. The player also receives a $100,000 reward. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Uzi * 30 Packages: Body Armor * 40 Packages: Shotgun * 50 Packages: Grenades * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails * 70 Packages: Assault Rifle * 80 Packages: Minigun * 90 Packages: Rocket Launcher * 100 Packages: $1,000,000 ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Pump-Action Shotgun * 30 Packages: Body Armor * 40 Packages: MP5 * 50 Packages: Python * 60 Packages: Carbine Rifle * 70 Packages: Combat Sniper * 80 Packages: Flamethrower * 90 Packages: RPG * 100 Packages: $50,000 ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Hidden Packages appear in Grand Theft Auto V, however, they are a bit different. *There are 11 hidden packages located in the ocean, mostly around shipwrecks. They appear to be briefcases that award the player with a various amount of money when collected, ranging from $7,000 to $25,000 each. Most are deep enough to require a Scuba Suit to obtain safely. *There are also 4 hidden package briefcases located in the Altruist Camp, after completing the Altruist Cult Shootout with Trevor. These contain $25,000 each. User Tips *Once the player has located a wreck in GTA V, dive down and collect the package. Then climb back aboard the dinghy assuring that it is once again located just above the dive site (the spot can be marked with a point of interest or a waypoint). Then use the phone and quick save. Once done saving, reload the game, the character will be in the exact location to dive down and retrieve the package again. This is a beneficial way to earn a lot of money easily and early in the game for as long as the player is willing to grind for it. Note: On the PC version of GTA V, this exploit has been patched so that if the player collects any one of the briefcases, the other ten will immediately disappear. They will respawn again after one in-game day. Trivia result.]] *Upon completing Rub Out in GTA Vice City, a Tiki statue broken in half with white powder (supposedly cocaine) spilling out of it can be found on the bar counter in of the Ocean View Hotel suite. This is a reference to the episode "Milk Run", where cocaine was smuggled using similar Tiki statues. *In GTA San Andreas, a large "tiki statue", exactly the same as a hidden package in GTA Vice City, appears on the Tiki Theater in East Los Santos. See Also * Collectibles in other GTA games: ** GTA 2 tokens and the Wang Cars GT-A1 side quest in GTA 2. ** Tags, Snapshots, Horseshoes and Oysters in GTA San Andreas. ** Red Balloons in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Flying Rats and Seagulls in GTA IV and respective DLCs. ** Security Cameras in GTA Chinatown Wars. de:Versteckte Päckchen es:Objetos ocultos pl:Ukryte paczki Category:Hidden Packages Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA V